


Aequales

by Leinth



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prostitution, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leinth/pseuds/Leinth
Summary: Esca, el esclavo, nunca pensó que volvería a ser libre. Marcus, nacido libre, nunca pensó que llegaría a saber tanto sobre la esclavitud. Y sobre el amor. Donde hay amor, hay igualdad y ambos pisan el mismo suelo. Sin embargo, hay abismos que se abren bajo los pies, como cicatrices en la piel, y no se pueden cerrar. Ambos vivieron días oscuros juntos y tienen que imaginar cómo serán sus vidas cuando vengan días más claros. (Ligeramente editado, pues escribiré otro fic en el mismo universo y además terminé de leer el libro).





	1. La importancia de una sonrisa

No poseo  _The Eagle_ ni sus personajes.

* * *

 

La batalla por el águila había pasado. El funeral de Guern había pasado. El peligro, o la mayor parte de él habían pasado, lo que trajo a los músculos de Marcus un relajo somnífero. Volvió a pesarle la pérdida de sangre, el dolor de los golpes, las heridas y el esfuerzo. La debilidad de la inanición, la fiebre y la hipotermia, reapareció, lo que ralentizó su marcha y acalló su conversación. Se sentía reducido, aunque no a un punto tan indigno como cuando huyeron de la aldea del Pueblo de la Foca.

Le ocasionaba un cierto dolor recordar todo lo que vivió en ese río. Desde el momento en que se cayó del caballo y no pudo volver a subir, supo que su vida pendía de un hilo. Cuando escucharon a sus perseguidores tan cerca que no les quedó más que introducirse en el río y esperar en silencio, supo que ese hilo estaba en las eficientes y afiladas manos de Esca, que lo sujetaron y lo mantuvieron a flote en ese remanso, porque ni eso era capaz de hacer por sí mismo.

Débil. Débil y vulnerable, sometido al buen juicio de otro, cuyas decisiones podían condenarlo o salvarlo. Así se sintió, y no era algo que un romano libre y virtuoso estuviera acostumbrado a sentir. Pero al menos entonces ya no tenía dudas sobre las intenciones de ese _otro_. Recordar los angustiosos días en que estuvo lleno, no de dudas, sino de la certeza de la traición de su compañero, le causaba un dolor aún más agudo. La soledad y el desamparo que había sentido entonces, rivalizaban con las que sintió de niño, al saber muerto y deshonrado a su padre.

Traicionado, esclavizado, castigado físicamente por el enemigo, sometido a la voluntad desconocida de otro, desamparado, débil y vulnerable. Los últimos días habían sido los más oscuros de su vida. Pero a la oscuridad siempre sucede la luz.

Ahora era capaz de caminar por sí mismo, aunque fuera a la zaga de Esca, que trataba de moderar sus rápidos pasos para no dejarlo atrás.

―¿Vas bien? ―le preguntó el britano, como había hecho en varias otras ocasiones, con o sin palabras, desde que abandonaron a los legionarios en el lecho del río, con el fin de continuar su viaje.

Marcus contestó con un cabeceo afirmativo y el atisbo de una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Esca, que se volvió para continuar caminando. Y Marcus no había mentido: tenía el anillo de su padre en el dedo, llevaba el águila dorada consigo y estaba en la compañía de su amigo, el liberto. Iba bien. El liberto sonreía. Iba más que bien.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba con él, había visto a Esca sonreír muy pocas veces. Dos en las últimas horas. Y, repentinamente, mientras el camino entre las rocas, de cañada en cañada, se volvía más pesado, difuso y lejano, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la sonrisa del joven. De lo importante que era. De lo mucho que deseó, de pronto, que Esca sonriera, que sonriera para él.

Una suave, pero persistente lluvia los acompañó gran parte del camino. Mientras la luz declinaba, la sombra de una sensación de mareo se fue asentando más y más en su cuerpo. Y mientras más liviana se sentía su cabeza, más pensaba en el que fuera su esclavo. Más joven, más pequeño, más liviano que él. Era el chico, el _puer_ perfecto. Sus músculos eran estilizados y ágiles, como los de un bailarín. Pálido y lampiño, como todo niño debía ser.

A ratos sacudía la cabeza, como para despertar de una alucinación. No debía pensar de esa forma, no respecto a Esca, que ahora era libre. Y tampoco debía pensarlo entonces, cuando aún estaban en territorio hostil. Pero no era fácil sacudirse la ensoñación, cuando era lo único agradable en el áspero y cada vez más incómodo camino.

―Acamparemos aquí ―dijo Esca en un momento.

Marcus miró a su alrededor. No supo cómo había llegado la noche, no supo cómo habían arribado a un bosque y se encontraban al alero de grandes árboles, que ofrecían algo de suelo relativamente seco a sus pies.

―Siéntate, haré fuego ―dijo la voz del liberto, que le dedicó una corta mirada de extrañeza, antes de descargar el morral con provisiones que le habían dado los antiguos legionarios, antes de separar caminos.

A pesar de estar ahora libre del peso de la esclavitud y del hielo de la distancia, Esca seguía siendo un joven de pocas palabras. Aquello era parte de su personalidad. Por lo mismo, era suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta, sin preguntar, de que Marcus estaba mal de salud nuevamente. Lo había visto enfermo y en un dolor constante cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Había tenido un rol activo en su recuperación y luego había visto los estragos que su estadía en la aldea de la Gente Foca había causado, así es que podía interpretar los signos y volver a encargarse de todo.

Ya se había cerrado la noche, cuando estuvieron sentados en torno a una fogata, con las armas siempre a la mano, comiendo charqui de venado, machacado con una piedra y calentado al fuego.

―Tienes que comer ―insistió Esca―. A pie serán varios días hasta el muro, y otros muchos hasta tu casa.

Marcus solo lo miró, con una expresión más bien inescrutable y los ojos vidriosos. Estaba tratando de mantener a buen recaudo el hecho de que le conmovía que su ex esclavo se preocupara de su bienestar. Y también el hecho de que no estaba de ánimo para comer. Aun así, a instancias de Esca, se llevó un trozo de carne seca a la boca. Y el gesto del muchacho se relajó, la hermosa sonrisa estaba cerca de la superficie.

Aquello le calentó las entrañas por un rato, pero luego se vio obligado a dejar la carne y tratar de acercarse al fuego. Le castañeteaban los dientes, por mucho autocontrol que intentara aplicar.

―¿Estás bien? ―escuchó la voz de Esca, un poco amortiguada por la niebla que descendió sobre ellos de pronto. El muchacho le puso la cara interior del antebrazo sobre la frente y luego probó con la suya propia―. Tienes fiebre ―concluyó―. Y tu ropa sigue mojada…

Si se dijo algo más, Marcus no lo supo. La niebla era demasiado espesa, la voz de Esca, la querida voz de Esca, con su acento britano, se fue muy lejos y se apagó.


	2. Entre dos fuegos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poseo The Eagle ni sus personajes.
> 
> En la película, el Príncipe Foca presenta a Esca como "el hijo mayor de Cunoval". Cambié eso, pero tengo mis razones. Si Marcus tiene entre 26 y 27 años de edad, tengo toda la impresión de que Esca es menor que él y estoy partiendo del headcanon de los 21 años. 7 años antes, en el levantamiento brigante, Esca habría tenido solo 14 años y si sus dos hermanos murieron entonces, se me hace más lógico que él fuera el menor y que se salvara precisamente porque no participó en la batalla. Es lo que inventé en mi mente.
> 
> Si alguien me escucha, por favor deje comentario y le amaré por siempre.

Marcus cooperaba maquinalmente, pero estaba más bien ausente. Y él debía tomar una decisión. Alimentó y atizó el fuego, guardó las provisiones y se maldijo por no haberle quitado su manto a alguno de los legionarios muertos. Llevaban buenos mantos, tejidos por la tribu que los acogió. Marcus se habría ofendido si lo hubiera hecho. Lo observó ahora, tendido de costado, temblando, lo que había sido una constante en los últimos días.

Buscaría hierbas para la fiebre y la herida al clarear el día, algo que no había tenido tiempo de hacer mientras huían. Pero ahora lo fundamental era evitar que se enfermara aún más. El fuego era grande, considerando que estaban en territorio hostil y estaban protegidos del viento. Ya no llovía y, desprovisto de su cúpula de nubes, el cielo estaba congelado.

―Marcus ―murmuró―. Marcus, incorpórate ―dijo un poco más fuerte.

Los ojos del joven estaban abiertos, pero carecían de la capacidad de ver o entender con claridad. Se sentó un poco y, con gran decisión, Esca le quitó el jubón. Por reflejo, Marcus se abrazó los codos, torpemente, mientras el liberto ponía la prenda a secar, suspendida entre ramas cerca del fuego. El muchacho hizo que su ex amo se tendiera sobre la hojarasca, de espaldas al fuego y, antes de poder arrepentirse, se quitó su propia camisa, también mojada, la dejó cerca del fuego y se tendió frente a Marcus. Se estremeció de frío y de nerviosismo, antes de tomar una nueva decisión acelerada: rodear el torso de su compañero con los brazos y cerrar los ojos bien apretados, como para no ver lo que hacía.

―Atrapado entre dos fuegos ―murmuró―. Estarás bien.

 

“¿Var?”

“Shhh”

“¿Qué haces?”

“Atraparte entre dos fuegos. Estarás bien”.

La débil parte racional que a veces seguía consciente en sus sueños, se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo y que soñaría de nuevo con su hermano mayor, con la última vez que lo vio. Lo dejó ser y no trató de despertar, porque era lógico: Marcus se parecía mucho a Varnumal. También se parecía a alguien que haría de sus sueños pesadillas, pero este no era el caso. Estaban en una situación tan similar a aquella acaecida más de siete años atrás.

La última noche en que había tenido una familia, era él el que tiritaba de frío y de fiebre, a torso desnudo, contra el pecho, también desnudo, de su hermano mayor.

“No debiste hacer fuego”, había dicho, entre castañeteos.

“Hay neblina. No verán el humo”, respondió su hermano, moviéndose como si escrutara el cielo.

“¿Var?”

“Duérmete, Esca”.

“¿Viste a mi padre?”

Ya que Var se tardara en contestar, él alzó los ojos, pero no se encontró con los de su hermano. Sólo vio su manzana subir y bajar por el blanco y grueso cuello.

“En la distancia”, dijo al fin.

Él guardó silencio unos instantes.

“¿Fue honorable?”, preguntó luego.

“Lo fue”.

“Yo vi a madre”, murmuró.

Varnumal se estremeció.

“¿Hizo lo que dijo que haría?”

Esca asintió con la cabeza y supuso que su hermano lo percibió, porque sintió la gran mano en su nuca.

Él lo había visto todo desde su cama, esa mañana, en donde su madre lo había obligado a meterse después de pasar la noche en vela, esperando.

Su padre había levantado en armas a sus 500 lanzas y había salido en dirección al límite de sus territorios, más de un día antes. Sus hermanos mayores, sus tíos, todos sus primos e incluso algunas de sus primas, lo habían seguido. A él se lo prohibieron, por más que suplicara y argumentara que su iniciación sería en la próxima luna. _Ciar_ , el caballo de su padre lo había tirado, sólo dos días antes de la batalla. Se había dislocado el hombro y la herida que se le abrió en la pierna no progresaba, no por falta de diligencia de su madre, que conocía todos los usos de herbolaria de su pueblo, sino por su propia porfía.

Esa mañana podían ya esperar noticias. Y las que comenzaron a llegar no eran buenas. Poco a poco, cerca de 100 de las 500 lanzas fueron regresando a la villa, desarmados, heridos, la mayoría a pie. Hasta que Cunoval retornó, montando su enorme semental negro. Cojeaba, traía un ojo en tinta y estaba cubierto de sangre y barro. Voceó el nombre de su madre y algo en su tono hizo que se le pararan los pelos.

“Todo ha terminado, amada mía”, dijo, envolviéndola en sus brazos. “Vienen hacia acá, no podremos detenerlos, Aoda.”

“Nuestros hijos…”

Cunoval movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Había lágrimas en su ojo bueno y Aoda ahogó un sollozo. Miró hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba él, el único hijo sobreviviente. Esca apenas estaba asomado, por el tabique junto a su cama.

Vio a su padre mirar brevemente en su dirección y asentir hacia su esposa, en un entendimiento que solo ellos comprendían.

“Carne de mi carne”, murmuró Cunoval.

“Sangre de mi sangre”, dijo Aoda, depositando un beso en los labios de su esposo, para luego arrodillarse ante él sosteniendo sus manos.

“Uno somos, hasta que nuestras vidas terminen”, replicó el jefe, apretando las manos de la mujer, para luego soltarlas y extraer la daga de su cinto. “Y hoy terminan”.

Su madre cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos. Su padre le cruzó el cuello con un solo tajo. Esca había visto degollar antes y una parte de él esperó el sonido de gorgoreo borboteante, pero no fue así. Aoda se desplomó hacia un lado, en total silencio.

Cunoval se agachó para cerrarle los ojos, apoyando su mano en la cabeza de su esposa unos instantes. Cuando alzó la vista, vio a su hijo menor, pequeño y flacucho para su edad, parado en el umbral de la cámara interior, temblando.

“Esca”, murmuró.

“¡La mataste! ¡La mataste! ¡Tú la mataste!” prorrumpió el chico, señalándolo con el dedo y retrocediendo, ya que su padre avanzara hacia él, daga en mano.

“¡Esca! ¡Esca, ven aquí!”

No le importaron ni su hombro ni su pierna, mientras huía de su padre por la ventana de atrás de la casa, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Al salir, vio a los bravos guerreros brigantes que quedaban, con sus esposas y niños detrás, listos para caer peleando en el umbral de sus casas. Algunos hacían lo que acababan de hacer sus padres. Y el fuego envolvía los campos de cultivo, comenzando a consumir las primeras casas. Entre todo ese torbellino, otro sonido, ronco y rítmico se aproximaba, como un trueno de tormenta.

“¡Esca!”

Su padre lo había abrazado por la espalda y lo había volteado, mientras él se debatía y gritaba.

“¡Esca, escúchame! ¡Escúchame!”, a fuerza de zarandeos y tirones, logró que el chico lo mirara. “El enemigo viene en camino y a mí solo me quedan tres cosas en este mundo: mi vida, mi honor y mi hijo. La primera la perderé luchando. Tu madre eligió morir para proteger su honra, y con ello mi honor, el de mis padres, el de mi casa y mi pueblo. Pronto lo único que quedará de mí, será ese honor, si tú lo proteges, niño mío, latido de mi corazón.”

“¿También debo morir?”, había preguntado él, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas.

“Debes vivir para honrar lo que somos”, dijo Cunoval, sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño puñal, que era el que portaban todos los hombres adultos en su tribu. “Vive, Esca, y cuenta lo que aquí ha ocurrido. Vive por nuestro honor.”

El chico recibió el puñal y asintió en silencio, guardándoselo. El grave sonido se acercó lo suficiente como para entenderlo. Eran cientos de pies sobre la tierra. Y tambores.

“¡Padre!”

El rostro de Cunoval se transfiguró al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba.

“¡Varnumal!”, gritó al ver a su hijo mayor tastabillar, caer de rodillas, para luego ponerse de pie y llegar hasta ellos. “Primogénito de mi casa, creí que esa lanza me había quitado a mis dos hijos mayores.” Los tres brigantes se fundieron en un abrazo.

“Guen me salvó, padre. Y yo no pude hacer nada por él”. La voz estaba enronquecida de gritos de guerra y lágrimas. Su ropa, confeccionada en lana roja por su madre, estaba oscurecida de sangre, propia y ajena en diversos puntos.

La poderosa figura de Var estaba arrodillada, las grandes manos empuñadas sobre su regazo, la cabeza colgaba. Era alto y fornido, como su padre. Sus músculos estaban esculpidos por y para el combate, así como su quijada, cuadrada y tensa. Pero tenía además los rasgos hermosos y amables de su madre, ojos rasgados de un azul intenso y una boca ancha y franca. Compartía el color de piel de Esca y su pelo era más rojizo, largo y rebelde. Su otro hermano, Guen, cuyo cuerpo había quedado en el campo de batalla, para ser pasto de cuervos, era alto y ágil, moreno como su madre. Sin decirse nada, era obvio que los tres sobrevivientes pensaban en él.

“Ahora puedes salvar a tu hermano”, dijo Cunoval de pronto, poniendo la mano en el recio hombro de su primogénito. “Toma mi caballo y saca a Esca de aquí.”

“No, padre mío, yo caeré luchando junto a ti.”

“Vivan, hijos de mi casa”, dijo Cunoval alzándose, mientras extraía su espada envainada del cinturón para ofrecérsela a Varnumal. “Vivan para proteger el honor de sus padres y de sus héroes. Vayan al norte del muro y cuenten lo que aquí ha pasado a los demás brigantes”.

Los agudos gritos de sufrimiento y lucha habían sustituido a la ronca marcha de los legionarios, que ahora se desperdigaban por la villa, entablando combate singular allá donde se lo ofrecieran.

Var tomó la espada de su padre con una mano y agarró a Esca del pellejo con la otra. Intercambió con su padre una última mirada, antes de emprender la marcha.

“¡Vámonos, vámonos!”, dijo, tironeando al chico, que se quedó mirando cómo su padre les daba la espalda y corría hacia el frontis de la casa, gritando su último desafío al poder romano.

Esca no recordaba con claridad cómo había acabado sobre el semental negro, por delante de su hermano, que en principio se volvía hacia atrás, hacia su padre, cada cierto rato. Tenía vagas imágenes de Var diciéndole que tomara las riendas, mientras él cogía al paso una lanza que estaba clavada en el piso y les abría paso, distribuyendo golpes, a diestro y siniestro.

Recordaba con claridad, sí, cuando pasaron por el cementerio, en los confines de la villa. Su hermano lo hizo detener el caballo, brevemente, frente a la tumba de Drusilla, la mestiza britano-romana a la que había amado. Besó la pértica de la lanza, una lanza romana, y la clavó delante del túmulo.

Siguieron cabalgando, hasta que se toparon a boca de jarro con una pequeña patrulla, que hirió de muerte al semental. Esca sintió su hombro crujir al caer y dar un chasquido de vuelta, cuando Var lo tomó del brazo para huir a pie. Pudieron escapar, gracias a un oportuno aguacero y a que se fueron escondiendo en los remansos de un río.

El agua cubría los olores y los sonidos, de manera que un río siempre era una buena estrategia de huida, cuando te estaban cazando como a un animal. Eso lo aprendió mientras Var lo arrastraba por entre las aguas. Le dolía el hombro y la pierna le sangraba, pero su hermano, que portaba quién sabe qué heridas, era una fuente inagotable de fortaleza e ingenio.

Por eso llegaron a descansar bajo un alero rocoso esa noche, donde Var le vendó la pierna con ajo puerro machacado y le dio a masticar hojas de verbena. El chico no recordaba mucho más, hasta que despertara atrapado entre el fuego de la lumbre y el de su hermano, que trataba de transmitirle calor y calma con su cuerpo. Y lo estaba logrando: Esca volvió a quedarse dormido.

Cuando despertó, todavía estaba oscuro y Var echaba tierra al fuego. Ya no había niebla. Vio la expresión atenta y acerada en su rostro y pronto escuchó la razón: una patrulla romana los estaba buscando, a ellos en específico. _Filii Cunovalis_.

“Toma el cuchillo de padre”, dijo Var, en un tono apenas audible, volviéndole la espalda mientras se ponía su jubón y le extendía a Esca el suyo. “Si no vuelvo en dos canciones, sal del alero en silencio y sube por la roca como sabes hacer.”

“Estás herido”, murmuró el chico, señalando horrorizado. “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”

El hombre hizo un esfuerzo por mirar sobre su hombro hacia atrás, y solo entonces se hizo notar el hecho de que una profunda herida en el área dorsal entorpecía los movimientos de su torso. Era su sangre la que había manchado abundantemente el jubón, que ahora volvió a colocarse. Esca imaginó el esfuerzo que había supuesto para su hermano, herido, haberlo arrastrado a través de las aguas.

“¡Puedo luchar! ¡Puedo ayudarte!”, exclamó el hermano menor.

“Shhhh.”

“¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?”, preguntó el chico, vistiéndose.

“Nos acorralarían contra la ladera. Haz lo que te digo.”

Var le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró a los ojos, antes de salir del alero. Fue lo último que sintió de él, pero no lo último que vio. Se quedó en silencio. Los sonidos de la noche parecían más intensos, mientras Esca se concentraba en la letra de una canción de cuna que solía escucharle a su madre. En su mente la terminó, y pasó a una balada en latín, que Drusilla le cantaba a su hermano. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar la época en la que lo había visto más feliz, celebrando unos esponsales que además auguraban una alianza política que jamás se concretó.

Abrió los ojos al terminar la canción. Su hermano no había vuelto y los ruidos que escuchaba bien podían provenir de una fiera del bosque. Inició una tercera canción, un himno de guerra que casi se le escapa por entre los labios.

Pero se interrumpió. Los ruidos eran claramente de lucha. Tenía que ayudar a Var, pero entendía porqué su hermano le había dicho que escalara la roca, que huyera. Débil y prácticamente desarmado como no fuera por ese minúsculo cuchillo, no podría hacer mucho más que estorbar. Se puso el puñal entre los dientes y comenzó a subir. Había lugares donde esconderse más arriba. Y desde allí pudo verlo todo.

Var se batía contra cuatro legionarios, como un león. Los hirió o golpeó a todos y logró matar a uno pero pronto lo sujetaron entre dos y el tercero lo desarmó.

“¿Se ahogó tu hermanito? ¿Ah?”, le preguntaron entre golpes, iluminándolo con una antorcha. “¿Dónde está? ¿Nos ayudas a encontrarlo?”

“Que tus intestinos se revienten en sangre, mierda y gusanos”, respondió Var, entre dientes. Lo dijo en su lengua nativa, aunque Var hablaba bien el latín.

“¿Está por allá?”, volvió a preguntar el legionario, señalando el monte con la antorcha, mientras sus compañeros le tomaban el pelo al brigante, y le echaban la cabeza hacia atrás.

“Cuando lo encontremos, sabes lo que le haremos, ¿no?” Las voces eran malévolamente burlonas. Y los gestos, muy decidores.

Los romanos estaban atentos a lo que el brigante pudiera decir, por lo que no captaron lo que sus ojos sí pudieron ver.

Esca sujetó el puñal con fuerza y miró a su hermano, desde la distancia. Ambos sabían que se estaban mirando a los ojos por última vez y entendieron lo que cada uno quiso decir. Esca ofreció arrojarse sobre esos hombres malvados, cuchillo en mano. Ofreció ayudar a su hermano, porque era lo único que quería. Solo con un gesto, casi imperceptible, Varnumal le dijo que no lo hiciera.

“¿Está allí?”

El romano de la antorcha captó el leve movimiento en el rostro del cautivo y se volvió hacia el monte para alumbrarlo. Esca se agachó en su escondite y, haciendo acopio de una fuerza sobrehumana, Var se levantó y comenzó a soltar patadas, cabezazos y coces. Los tres legionarios debieron dedicarse a reducirlo, pues el brigante se hizo con la espada de uno de ellos, matándolo en el acto. El aliento se detuvo en la garganta de Esca, al ver la portentosa última instancia de su hermano, antes de que fuera apuñalado en la espalda primero y luego en el vientre. Lo vio caer, boca abajo y, antes de que el sacrificio de su hermano se volviera inútil, desapareció roca arriba, como una sombra, como solo un brigante podía hacer.

Por un tiempo, fue un fantasma en los bosques. Vivió de lo que podía cazar y no habló con un solo ser humano, hasta que él mismo fue cazado, como un animal, por una patrulla romana integrada por los hombres que habían derrotado a su padre y a sus hermanos.

Fue llevado a Eburacum, para ser vendido como esclavo. Lo único que tuvo, por años, fue el mandato de su padre de vivir, vivir como si cada aliento que tomara fuera un insulto para Roma; vivir para recordar a los caídos, vivir para proteger su honor. Y cuando la única forma de mantener su honor era morir, así quiso hacerlo, porque no tenía nada más.

Pero entonces cayó en las manos de Marcus, quien, a la sazón, había salvado su vida. Pagar su deuda con él restauró su honor. Ya no necesitaba morir para mantener la dignidad de su linaje, sino vivir. Pero no era el único regalo que la presencia de Marcus le había dado. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de salvar, simbólicamente, a su hermano. Tan fuerte, tan alto, tan brutal y despiadado en combate como Marcus, Varnumal compartía con este romano su calidad de hombre cabal, su pundonor y su voluntad. Y el destino les había deparado un periplo similar en el que Esca había sabido qué paso dar, en cada bifurcación y en cada giro, porque Var se lo había enseñado.

Se había propuesto salvar a Marcus y lo había hecho. Ahora se aseguraría de devolverlo sano y salvo a su casa, costara lo que costara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Todos los nombres los saqué de un generador de nombres celtas. Ya que me baso exclusivamente en la película, podía hacerlo.  
> (2) Más o menos el voto matrimonial escocés que aparece en Outlander.  
> (3) Hijos de Cunoval.


	3. Dominus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poseo The Eagle ni sus personajes.
> 
> Notas de la Autora: Estamos llegando al meollo del fic. Este capítulo aborda temas de sexualidad en la antigua Roma, así es que aquí van algunos aspectos históricos.
> 
> Virtus es la "calidad de hombre cabal" que caracteriza a un ciudadano romano nacido libre, sobre todo de las clases dirigentes. Engloba varios rasgos, como el valor, la dignidad, la libertad, la independencia, igualdad con sus pares; el autocontrol que capacita a un hombre para gobernar a otros. Es una sociedad profundamente patriarcal, en que un hombre de esta guisa es el señor, "dominus", de su familia y sus esclavos. Las mujeres y los esclavos no tienen virtus. Los esclavos son solo herramientas que hablan.
> 
> El "amor de Héctor y Andrómaca" es la postura sexual de la mulier equitans, la "mujer montando", que, con todo y sociedad patriarcal, parece haber tenido bastante éxito entre los romanos.
> 
> Cualquier otra aclaración, me la preguntan y la agrego. Se aceptan también comentarios, críticas y tomates, cualquier cosita que parezca reacción. Demás está decir que este capítulo es NSFW. Espero que les guste!

Se sentía bien. Mucho mejor. Como si ya no tuviera que esforzarse y batallar, y por un breve instante, entre el delirio de su sueño, creyó que estaba muriendo. Había visto a más de un moribundo a lo largo de casi diez años de carrera militar, de modo que sabía que muchos de ellos se sentían calmados y libres de dolor, momentos antes de emitir su último suspiro. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía sujeto a algo, anclado a algo, como un árbol a su raíz. No, no estaba muriendo.

Su ancla lo sostenía y lo rodeaba. Era suave su ancla, era cálida su ancla, como el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Hacía cuánto que no estaba con una mujer? Varios meses. No había ido a un lupanar desde que salió de Galia. Las prostitutas galas eran fieras, recordaba haber sido rasguñado y mordido. Y haberlo disfrutado, hasta cierto punto, aunque no fuera del todo su estilo. Como el hombre grande y fuerte que era, asumió, sin que nadie se lo enseñara, que su deber era ser suave y cuidadoso en la cama.

Ahora que lo recordaba, sí había tenido un par de encuentros, siendo ya centurión en su fuerte. Tenía derecho a tener recuerdos confusos, considerando que estaba dormido y con fiebre.

 En su primera noche en la guarnición, sus subalternos le habían enviado una de las chicas de entretenimiento, junto con la cena que no compartió con ellos. Y, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, sabía que debía actuar cabalmente. Por su _virtus_.

“Se quedará toda la noche”, le dijo al soldado que estaba haciendo las de proxeneta. “Puedes irte”.

El soldado, algo más viejo que él, no pudo evitar sonreír con oscura picardía.

“Espero que todavía puedas caminar mañana, niña”, le murmuró a la chica, empujándola suavemente hacia adelante, pero se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios o de quedarse un segundo más, puesto que Marcus lo miró de soslayo, alzando una ceja.

Una vez que el soldado se marchó y que la puerta de su cuarto, como comandante del fuerte, se hubo cerrado, Marcus le otorgó una larga mirada a la chica, que tenía la bandeja con su comida entre las manos. Era una britana, alta para ser mujer, aunque definitivamente pequeña en comparación a él. Morena, de ojos café, no había nada en ella que fuera especialmente atractivo, aparte de que tenía las partes que debía tener. A pesar del cansancio y de que adivinaba una mala intención entre sus oficiales al enviarle a la chica, agradeció el gesto. Podía hacerse las ganas de tener para sí esas partes femeninas.

“¿Cómo te llamas?”, le preguntó, lavándose las manos.

“Syneel”, respondió la muchacha, con voz rasposa, como si llevara mucho rato sin decir nada.

“¿Qué eres?”

“Esclava, _domine_.”

“No, muchacha, me refiero a lo que eras antes de ser esclava”, replicó Marcus con una leve risa. “¿De qué tribu vienes?”

“Soy icena, _domine_.”

“Hablas latín.”

Syneel hizo un gesto con sus dedos pulgar e índice ligeramente separados. Lo hablaba un poquito.

“Pero lo entiendes bien”, afirmó Marcus, más que preguntar, secándose las manos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

“¿Qué edad tienes?”

“Quince.”

“No, la edad que tienes en verdad.”

A los soldados les excitaba follar a una chica apenas núbil, idealmente de entre 13 y 15 años de edad. Él tenía malos recuerdos al respecto. Había presenciado más de una violación, en tiempos en que no contaba ni con la autoridad ni la fuerza para evitarlo. Su fortaleza y su presencia de ánimo, más una dosis de fortuna, le habían ahorrado tener que participar en un acto tan infame. La mayor parte del tiempo…

“Diecinueve”, repuso Syneel, sacándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

“Deja la bandeja en la mesa”, le dijo Marcus y ella reaccionó de inmediato.

Marcus se sentó. Tenía hambre, pero no podía cenar sin antes desempacar sus pertenencias y, sobre todo, pedir la bendición del padre Mitra, en su nuevo puesto y sus nuevos aposentos, por eso no acudió a cenar con los demás oficiales. Bendijo en silencio los alimentos y se lanzó a por ellos: carne fresca, cecina, pan negro y un cuenco de un guisado ininteligible, pero que olía bien.

A poco andar, fue consciente del sonido que producía al masticar, porque no había ningún otro ruido en la estancia. Se volvió hacia la esclava, que estaba de pie, con las manos a la espalda y que solo paró de mirarlo cuando él le clavó los ojos.

“¿Tienes hambre?”, le preguntó.

“No, _domine_.”

“Escucho tu estómago desde acá. Anda, coge un poco, hay suficiente para los dos.”

Mentira. Él era capaz de comerse todo eso y mucho más, pero, si lo estaban mirando, debía hacer gala de su auto control. Pero ella también tenía el suyo: su primera respuesta fue mover la cabeza de lado a lado.

“Vamos, come, necesitas energía…”

Él no tenía ni la edad ni la condición para ruborizarse, pero lo hizo. Y ella también.

“Como esclava, quiero decir”, repuso, ofreciéndole un trozo de pan. “Ustedes trabajan muy duro, más que un soldado.”

Syneel sonrió tímidamente y se acercó para recibir el trozo de pan. Volvió a su lugar y lo mordió con disimulo.

“Siéntate”, dijo Marcus, más relajado.

La muchacha volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente.

“Te hará mal comer de pie.”

“¿Come reclinado, _domine_?”

“No. Soy un soldado. Y no soy tan rico”, repuso el centurión, más relajado. “Siéntate”.

“Esclavos no se sientan ante señores”.

“Nadie come de pie, ni siquiera los esclavos. Sucede que el único lugar para sentarse está ante mí, pero eso podemos mantenerlo en secreto, ¿no te parece?”

La muchacha sonrió, solo ligeramente mortificada. Se la estaba ganando. Y eso era lo que él quería. No le gustaban las transacciones, y disfrutaba aún menos los forcejeos. Syneel se sentó y él le fue apartando trozos de carne. Cuando le ofreció guiso, con la cuchara, la joven miró sus manos, tensas sobre su regazo y lo rechazó. Marcus cayó en la cuenta rápidamente: _os impurum_. La boca de una prostituta era impura, no podían compartir una cuchara para comer, por mucho que fueran a compartir muchas otras cosas.

“Te dejaré un poco”, dijo, tratando de mantener un tono liviano. “Parece que tienes bastante hambre.”

“El grano escaso es, domine. Las primeras raciones pequeñas son para esclavos.”

Marcus tomó nota de aquello, pero no lo demostró.

Para cuando ambos terminaron de comer, había una cierta familiaridad entre ellos. Intercambiaron una sonrisa. Syneel se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia el lecho. Allí se quedó, dándole la espalda a su amo por esa noche, repentinamente insegura, aunque hubiera hecho eso en miles de ocasiones, a veces varias veces por noche.

“Me gustaría tomar un baño”, susurró la voz acalorada de Marcus en su oído, las grandes manos en su cintura. “Ayúdame con eso.”

A ella sí la hicieron tomar un baño, para él. Podía oler las violetas y el salvado de trigo en su piel y en su cabello. Probablemente no fue idea de los soldados, sino de las otras chicas de entretenimiento. Las esclavas ―y los esclavos― siempre trataban de agradar, especialmente a los oficiales de una guarnición. No los culpaba por querer obtener algún tipo de ventaja, siempre que mantuvieran su lugar.

La sintió estremecerse entre sus manos, para luego salir, roja como una amapola, a disponer lo necesario para el baño del centurión.

La recibieron un coro de risas y vítores en las afueras de la recámara.

“Vienes tan roja, niña, ¿es que te echaste algo picante a la boca?”

Marcus sabía que así era la vida en el campamento, pero aún así no podía permitir que una parte del destacamento estuviera distraído por sus asuntos privados. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sólo vio gente circulando hacia sus puestos y centinelas firmes en su posición, aunque con atisbos de burla asomándose a sus rostros. Volvió a meterse, y poco después regresó Syneel, con dos recipientes de humeante agua caliente, acompañada de otros dos esclavos que portaban cubos de agua fría. Fue un tropel que tuvo armada una tina de agua tibia, con jabón, navaja de afeitar, toallas y cuanto pudiera necesitar, en mucho menos tiempo del que él hubiera esperado.

En pocos minutos, volvieron a estar solos. Y una vez allí, Syneel sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, de modo que él sencillamente la dejó desnudarlo por completo, y guiarlo a la bañera. Solo se daría ese lujo una vez, de bañarse en una pila, con agua tibia. El resto del tiempo tendría que lavarse con cubetas de agua fría, igual que todos sus soldados, de manera que sencillamente se relajó, dejando que las habilidosas manos lo lavaran y atendieran, aunque ciertamente se cuidó de guardar la navaja a buen recaudo.

“Más vale prevenir que lamentar”, dijo y Syneel asintió, bajando la cabeza. Era una esclava y no podía ofenderse. Rara vez un esclavo tenía a su alcance un arma.

No sería la última vez que tuviera a una de las chicas por toda la noche. Siempre que podía estar con una prostituta, lo hacía así. Toda su vida había tenido esclavos y esclavas, conocía el funcionamiento del sistema, pero no podía evitar sentir a veces, algo de pena por ellos, en especial por las que eran empleadas para el disfrute. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía ni debía hacer nada por ellas, aparte de comprarlas por una noche completa: así les evitaba tener que atender a una fila de hombres y les regalaba unas horas de sueño tranquilo, al menos.

Pero Syneel sí tendría que atender a un hombre esa noche. Marcus abrió los ojos cuando las manos de la chica comenzaron a cesar sus movimientos, pero no su toque. La sorprendió, ya no restregando, sino acariciando, lenta y atentamente. Vio en sus ojos que él le gustaba. Bien, eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

Se levantó bruscamente, chorreando agua, y salió de la bañera. La esclava retrocedió y cogió una toalla, para terminar su trabajo. Marcus la dejó hacer solo hasta el punto en que ella fue a secarle las ingles. Tomó la toalla de entre sus manos y la arrojó. Ella permaneció con la vista baja, pero él le alzó el rostro. La estrechó y la besó.

“No, _domine_ , _os impurum_ ”, murmuró ella, pero no fue escuchada. El beso se volvió más profundo y húmedo y el abrazo más apretado, hasta que ella pudiera sentir la dureza de su sexo presionada contra su cuerpo.

La muchacha se alejó, siempre consciente de que debía brindar un cierto espectáculo a su cliente, y actuar, puesto que esa era su función: proveer placer. Se deshizo de su vestido para mostrar su cuerpo desnudo.

Marcus vio lo que ya había anticipado: nada demasiado impresionante, pero todo estaba en su lugar. Piel más o menos libre de marcas, pechos pequeños pero bien formados, pezones oscuros y erectos; vello púbico acicalado, al final de un vientre ligeramente redondeado. Se acercó y le tomó los muslos, abriéndoselos para levantarla en andas. La chica lo rodeó con brazos y piernas y el la sujetó para que no resbalara por su cuerpo aún húmedo. La llevó a la cama.

Teniéndola a horcajadas sobre su regazo, le recorrió el cuerpo menudo con sus grandes manos, mientras ella hacía lo propio, con gran sabiduría. Le envolvía el miembro con sus dedos y lo acariciaba con una lentitud extenuante, mientras él atacaba sus pechos. Notó una mordida reciente en su pecho izquierdo, así es que se concentró en el derecho. Se llevó el pequeño pezón a la boca, mientras apretaba y soltaba el otro pecho. Su dedicación se transformó en los gemidos de ella, cuya desesperación no le indicaba con claridad si era dolor o placer. Pero las manos que le acariciaban la nuca y los hombros declaraban lo segundo.

De pronto, la chica se alejó con cierta brusquedad, como si la hubiera lastimado. Pero en su rostro no había dolor, solo sorpresa.

“Yo debo servirle, _domine_ , no al revés”, murmuró, trazando líneas con sus dedos en el pecho de Marcus.

Lo hizo tenderse sobre su espalda y el término _os impurum_ cobró sentido, en la medida en que la chica sujetaba y acariciaba el mástil con ambas manos, para apretar la punta con sus labios. Los pequeños dientes de la muchacha hicieron a Marcus estremecerse, y luego de aguantar un poco, sujetando la sábana en puño cerrado, se incorporó, e hizo que la muchacha también lo hiciera. Le tomó la mano para guiarla, invitándola a montarlo.

La britana conocía el amor de Héctor y Andrómaca. Lo cabalgó al paso, con movimientos pausados y estudiados, mientras él reconocía la húmeda sensación, floja y tensa a tiempos acompasados, cada vez más rápidos. Syneel lo estaba elevando, de manera que él sintió la necesidad de alzarse para tocarla, mientras ella se arqueaba hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. La cabalgata avanzó al trote, pero él era conquistador y ella conquistada, y esto era el ejército: el galope sería de él.

La abrazó y la tumbó sobre la cama, casi antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta. La embistió con fuerza, tan profundo como pudo y la chica soltó un gemido fuerte. Abrió los ojos, para mirarlo, con el resuello cortado hasta la próxima arremetida que la hizo ronronear entrecortadamente. La boca de _dominus_ , del amo, se apoderó del pecho derecho. La hizo sentir su barba, sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes. Volvió a moverse en su interior y la chica tomó aire para poder gemir más fuerte, aprisionándolo con sus muslos. Comenzó a sentir los espasmos cerrarse sobre su virilidad, de modo que les siguió el ritmo, sintiendo que era un ariete, y que estaba derribando los muros del deber de una esclava: proveer placer, no necesariamente sentirlo. De los gemidos, la chica pasó a los gritos y su voz, empujada hacia los tonos agudos repitió en el oído de Marcus: _domine, domine, domine_ …

Con el rostro de la muchacha hundido en la curva de su cuello, y las pequeñas manos aferradas a su poderoso lomo, Marcus recordó la _Ars Amatoria_ de Ovidio. No la pasó adelante, ni le permitió a ella ganarle: llegaron a la meta juntos, igualmente derrotados, el uno por el otro. A poco de haberse derramado, Marcus se apartó para recuperar el aliento, pero como viera que ella no paraba de estremecerse, como si sollozara entre dientes, se volvió, le puso la zarpa sobre la curva de su vientre ―lo que casi la hizo saltar―, y la hizo darle la espalda, para poder envolvérsela con su cuerpo, aún palpitante.

Depositó un beso en su cuello y agradeció al padre de padres por las delicias y a ella también, como siempre hacía. Ese beso en el costado del cuello y en la sien siempre había significado para él “gracias”.

En el momento presente, no sabía a quién le estaba agradeciendo, pero acercó los labios a la cálida piel de una sien. El cabello que la rodeaba era corto, se trataba de un chico y no de una chica. Desde joven, Marcus había compartido también su lecho con algún esclavo. Como sabía, tanto ellas como ellos estaban dispuestos a agradar, con tal de obtener alguna ventaja. Y él creía que era justo otorgárselas, dado que prestaban un socorro tan íntimo. Como hombre romano, estaba en su derecho de satisfacer su deseo, con hombres o mujeres que estuvieran por debajo de él, en tanto él siempre fuera el conquistador y no el conquistado. Pero conquistar tenía mucho de “ser digno de”, de doblegar a alguien, no necesariamente por la fuerza. Conquista era ganarse algo que era difícil y no significaba destruir. Un besito en la sien, por una conquista incruenta.

Y sus brazos apretaron el ancla y de pronto apareció en el escenario de su sueño la imagen de Esca. Imaginó lo que sería tener toda esa majestuosa calma y dignidad para él. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba por qué pensaba de esa forma sobre su compañero, pero nuevamente el delirio fue más fuerte. Cerró el abrazo en torno al cuerpo, esbelto y anguloso y cerró los labios en torno al cuello, cálido, con el aroma de hierba mojada después de la lluvia. Sería agradable. Era agradable.

Pero el agrado cesó de pronto. Escuchó un bramido en su oído y un dolor le estalló en alguna parte del cuerpo. Algo se dijo en una lengua gutural y desconocida, pero por el tono, supuso que era una oscura maldición, dirigida a un nombre propio, que bien podía ser ¿Crasus? Su regreso al tiempo presente y al espacio real se vio acelerado por sucesivos golpes que lo voltearon boca arriba, y por unas manos afiladas en torno a su cuello.

Haciéndose consciente rápidamente, tuvo que endurecer las cuerdas de su cuello para evitar que Esca, montado sobre él, lo estrangulara.

―¡Esca! ¡¿Qué haces?! ―exclamó, en cuanto pudo liberar su garganta de un golpe.

Pero el liberto no se detuvo. Una furia ciega habitaba en sus ojos y en sus rasgos, dibujados siniestramente por la luz de la fogata. Le soltó otro golpe, se volvió hacia un lado y Marcus debió alzar las manos de manera defensiva, pues una roca iba directo a partirle el cráneo.

―¡¡Esca, soy yo!! ―clamó con todas sus fuerzas y solo entonces el furor animal en el rostro del joven fue reemplazado por un muy humano estupor, con la roca detenida a medio camino.

Como si despertara de una pesadilla, Esca arrojó la piedra hacia un lado y se puso de pie. Marcus se sentó en el piso y notó que ninguno de los dos llevaba camisa.

―¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ―preguntó el romano, masajeándose la quijada, pues estuvo a punto de desencajársele.

―Cerdo ―mumuró Esca, resoplando entre dientes.

―¿Qué…?

―No tú, de entre toda la gente… ―dijo el liberto, para terminar su frase en su lengua natal.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, se volvió, tomó su ropa y se alejó un trecho. Marcus lo vio detenerse, de espaldas a él, llevarse las manos a la cabeza e inclinarse hacia adelante, respirando fuerte, para luego volver a erguirse y alejarse a grandes zancadas.

―¿Adónde vas? ―preguntó Marcus, en el pináculo de la confusión.

Solo los ruidos de la noche le contestaron.


	4. Dignidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millones de gracias por llegar hasta aquí.  
> A pesar del fuerte sentimiento homoerótico que inspira la película, siempre me hizo ruido el pasado de Esca, su calidad de esclavo. Indagué en las costumbres sexuales de los romanos y creo que nunca he pensado tan profundamente en lo horrorosa que es la esclavitud.  
> Gracias nuevamente por leer.  
> Algunas expresiones latinas que se usan:  
> Ludus, i: escuela de gladiadores.  
> In vino veritas: algo así como "los borrachos dicen la verdad".  
> Miles pomposus: soldado engreído.

Marcus se vistió. La fiebre, el delirio, la confusión y las ensoñaciones, todo había sido ahuyentado de golpe. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Por qué sentía que había perdido algo valioso, algo delicado y laborioso?

Probablemente porque no se equivocaba. Ahora, con la cabeza más fría, y totalmente despierto podía evaluar los daños, como si pasara revista a su guarnición después de una batalla.

Le había faltado el respeto a Esca. De una forma inaceptable, considerando que era ahora un hombre libre y eran iguales. Bueno, jurídicamente, nunca serían completamente iguales: Marcus era un ciudadano romano, nacido libre. Esca era un liberto britano. Y, a la sazón, era joven. Debía tener unos 20 o 21 años y se veía aún un poco más joven. Tenía aún algunos de los rasgos propios de un chico, de un _puer delicatus_ incluso, de los esclavos adolescentes elegidos por su belleza para satisfacer a sus amos romanos.

Esca era un orgulloso guerrero, que había pasado años en esclavitud, desde su juventud, probablemente desde que era solo un _puer_. Marcus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en un gesto similar al de su amigo, ponderando la magnitud del desastre.

Se decidió a buscarlo. Echó a andar por el bosque, tan silenciosamente como pudo. No se veía mucho, pero no era su primera marcha nocturna. Se orientó en poco tiempo, observó hitos entre los árboles y siguió adelante. El corte que tenía en la pierna necesitaría suturas, estaba seguro, pero no le preocupaba ahora. Lo único que importaba ahora era encontrar a Esca.

Escuchó el arrullo de un río. Entre las ramas, pronto visualizó las tranquilas aguas de un arroyo. En la orilla, un hato de ropa. Al centro del  cauce, Esca, de pie, con el agua hasta la cintura, blanco como una aparición. Marcus pensó en los mitos de Narciso y Hermafrodito. Pero Esca no se ahogaría en su reflejo, ni perseguía a ninguna ninfa con la cual acabar fusionado. Esca estaba perfectamente quieto, abrazándose los codos, con la cabeza ligeramente baja, la vista clavada en las aguas, el ceño fruncido. No, no eran las aguas lo que veía y Marcus habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué imágenes veía proyectadas en la superficie calma y transparente. Parecía la estatua de un efebo, pues salvo por la respiración que se traducía en un leve vaivén y en una aún más leve nubecilla de vaho, no había ningún otro movimiento que indicara que no se había petrificado. Ni siquiera temblaba, entre las gélidas aguas.

Permaneció así un largo rato, en un marmóreo silencio que Marcus no se atrevió a romper. Luego echó un largo resoplido de frío, y Marcus imaginó los pequeños gránulos levantándose en la piel porcelanada, aunque inmediatamente cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza: no debía pensar en Esca como pensaría en una mujer de disfrute. Era su igual, habían derramado su sangre juntos.

El liberto caminó entre las aguas hasta consumirse en ellas por completo. Emergió un par de minutos después a varios codos de distancia. Comenzó a nadar con lentitud y gracia, para luego volverse en contra de la corriente y bracear con la rapidez y eficiencia que lo caracterizaban.

Marcus reconoció la necesidad de su compañero de soledad y privacidad, para combatir o al menos cansar a los demonios que atenazaban su espíritu. Incluso entendió que Esca podría querer sencillamente alejarse, separar caminos con él, sin despedidas ni momentos incómodos. Había brigantes al norte del muro, Esca no necesitaba volver a enfrentar a quien lo había insultado.

La perspectiva de volver a perderlo se presentaba como una posibilidad dolorosa, pero él la aceptaría con ecuanimidad. Era lo que significaba ser libre.

Sin embargo, de pronto supo que no sería así como ocurrirían las cosas. Esca era un gallardo príncipe de los brigantes: no huiría de un insulto sin enfrentarlo. Sin vengarlo. Por lo demás, las armas de ambos estaban en el campamento, así como las limitadas provisiones. Esca volvería.

Marcus escuchó las aguas quebrarse para dejar emerger al atleta, boqueando con fuerza. Lo vio sacudir la cabeza, antes de sumergirse de nuevo, y se alejó, sabiendo que eso no era lo último que vería de Esca.

 

―Atrapé algunas truchas ―dijo la voz del liberto, con sequedad.

Marcus se incorporó de golpe, echando mano a la espada. Esca estaba sentado en una piedra, de espaldas a él, comiendo un pescado asado. ¡Maldita anemia! Se había propuesto velar hasta que el brigante regresara, pero no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Había otro pescado, ensartado en un palo junto al fuego. Ni siquiera eso lo había despertado.

Observó a Esca. Sus armas estaban más cerca de Marcus que de él, así como el águila. Nada en su lenguaje corporal era muy diferente al misterio que lo rodeaba cuando era su esclavo, lo cual era, a partes iguales, un alivio y una desgracia. No quería cortarle el cuello, pero habían retrocedido y se habían alejado.

En silencio, Marcus se levantó y cogió la trucha. Mientras comía, pensaba en cómo articular lo mejor posible su disculpa. Sabía el contenido, pero no lograba imaginar con qué palabras partir.

―Lo siento ―dijo Esca,  sin volverse, aún masticando el último bocado y arrojando el palito―. Golpear a un lisiado calenturiento, cuando está desarmado y desprevenido no es lo más valiente que he hecho.

Marcus tragó su último bocado con todo y espinas. Tuvo suerte de no ahogarse, aunque de todas formas carraspeó antes de hablar.

―Yo te debo una disculpa, amigo mío ―dijo―. Tuve… ya sabes… un sueño y... supongo que tú pagaste el precio, pero nunca fue mi intención faltarte al respeto, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido y de lo que estabas haciendo para ayudarme, porque estabas tratando de darme calor, ¿no es así?

Luego de unos instantes, Esca asintió, dejando ver parte de su perfil, pero nada más.

―Está establecido entonces ―murmuró, poniéndose de pie, aún de espaldas, como para alejarse unos pasos.

―¿Quién es Crasus? ―preguntó Marcus.

Esca se detuvo en seco.

―¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

―Lo dijiste anoche, cuando tratabas de matarme ―respondió Marcus, intentando darle una nota jocosa a lo que decía.

Nada de esto era como para reírse. Esca se volvió, con expresión seria y se sentó en una roca.

―No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. No me lo debes ―dijo Marcus, tratando de aparentar el mayor desapego posible, aunque no podía controlar las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente “¿amante muerto? ¿Amante desdeñado? ¿Compañero?”

―Crasus fue el último de mis amos ―soltó Esca, la mirada fija en un punto lejano entre la hojarasca―. El último… antes de ti, claro.

Se hizo un silencio.

―¿Fue el que te vendió al _ludus_?

Esca asintió levemente y se hizo un nuevo silencio.

―Era… es, supongo, como tú ―continuó―. Ex soldado, alto, fuerte. Solo… más viejo.

―¿Qué hicis…? ―Marcus pensó que debía reformular su pregunta. Era difícil no usar con Esca el lenguaje que usaría con cualquier esclavo―. ¿Qué pas…?

―Casi lo maté ―dijo el liberto, de sopetón―. Quería matarlo, como a un perro rabioso…  pero... Aunque no era un buen hombre, era un buen guerrero. Por otra parte, yo nunca dejé de entrenar. Solo por eso logré siempre defenderme y al final… casi lo logro.

Marcus sopesó las palabras, una por una, respetando los silencios que se generaban naturalmente entre ellas.

―Primero pensó que podía atraerme, que me gustaría ―continuó Esca―. Como no fue así, intentó recurrir a la fuerza. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía satisfecho con un buen combate de entrenamiento. No todo el tiempo era así y entonces sí peleábamos por nuestra vida.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo fue tu amo?

―Tres años. ―Esca pudo respirar―. La primera vez que estuve desnudo en el mercado, me compró una viejecita. Me trató bien, me hizo cazar para ella y reparar su casa y fue una suerte, porque eso me mantuvo fuerte. Murió un año después y me legó a uno de sus hijos, un cobrador de impuestos que me utilizó como guardaespaldas, lo cual también fue afortunado. Luego él fue transferido a Hispania y no quiso llevarse a ninguno de nosotros. Decía que prefería tener esclavos locales en cada una de sus posiciones, para que le enseñaran los usos de cada tierra. Salimos a la venta y nuevamente estuve desnudo en la plataforma. Entonces me compró Crasus.

Marcus sintió el estómago revuelto y algo temblaba en su interior. Miró a su ex esclavo, y lo recordó en la arena, tan frágil como tenaz. Lo imaginó, más joven, defendiéndose, y una tormenta se formó en su corazón.

―¿Cuántas veces?

―Cientos… Por lo menos hasta que _domina_ viera. Ella siempre intervenía y yo la respetaba por eso. Cuando Crasus se convenció de que no podría doblegarme en un combate uno a uno, intentó con la tortura y después con el hambre…

La voz y el gesto de Esca eran neutrales. A Marcus, por su parte, se le había craquelado la máscara: sus ojos estaban húmedos y la punta de su nariz, roja.

―Yo quería morir de hambre. Me negué a que los demás esclavos me alimentaran y dejé de beber agua.

―¿La señora no hizo nada?

―Vino a mí un día ―replicó Esca―. Yo creía que… pensé que era una mejor persona, pero resultó que solo intervenía porque tenía celos. Por su marido, por mí, por todo… Incluso creo que intentó… tenerme, pero no sé si lo logró. Yo tenía… demasiado sueño.

A Marcus se le escapó una lágrima. Nunca imaginó que Esca pudiera hablar tanto de corrido, pero era como si el dique que contenía a un río torrentoso y oscuro se hubiera roto.

―Esca, no tienes que seguir.

―Después de eso, me regalaron. Fui parte de la dote de la hija mayor y me fui con ella a una villa, fuera de la ciudad. Trabajé en el campo y fue bueno, así cuando los suegros de mi nuevo señor venían de visita, no tenía que verlos. ―Esca casi sonrió, pero se oscureció enseguida―. Un día dieron una fiesta. Me fueron a buscar a la era, me bañaron, me pusieron… ropas ridículas…

El mentón de Esca temblaba ligeramente. Había fuego en sus ojos.

―Me hicieron servir el vino en una fiesta en honor a Crasus… y en esa fiesta de sirvió mucho vino…

―Esca, por favor no sigas. Te duele decirlo y a mí me duele escucharlo…

― ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Nadie escucha! ¡Nadie quiere escuchar! ―Esca se puso de pie, las manos empuñadas, la vista clavada en los ojos de Marcus, por primera vez desde que comenzó su relato―. Cuando una niñita o niñito de once o doce años, grita desde las cocinas, o las bodegas, ¿alguien escucha? Ustedes no oyen, porque para ustedes es normal. Y los esclavos… fingen y acaban ensordeciendo, porque saben que les va la vida en ello.

El fuego en los ojos de Esca se estaba transformando en agua. Marcus también se puso de pie.

―Dime, ¿alguna vez escuchaste los gritos? ¿O el lloriqueo por la tragedia de tu padre y del honor de tu familia no te dejaba oír nada más?  ―Con los hombros cuadrados, la quijada tensa y la frente bien en alto, Esca se le fue encima a Marcus― ¿O alguna vez fuiste perpetrador, legionario?

― ¡Ni mi padre ni yo permitimos jamás que algo así pasara en mi casa! ―clamó el ex amo, empujando a su esclavo―. ¡Jamás he forzado a nadie! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Esca se quedó quieto en el lugar hasta donde llegó después del empujón. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus carrillos hinchados.

― ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has dormido con un esclavo? ―preguntó, la altivez dibujada en su rostro pálido de ira―. Porque puedo ser un ignorante en estas materias… puedo haber nacido de noche, pero no fue anoche.

―Por supuesto que no diré eso ―replicó Marcus―. Pero jamás he obligado a nadie.

―¿Crees que alguien se atrevería a decirte que no?

―Te concedo eso ―Marcus se calmó de pronto―. Pero hay más maneras en las que alguien puede decir que no, si el otro está dispuesto a...

―¿A escuchar?

―A escuchar ―repitió Marcus, con una mirada tan severa como la que tendría en el campo de batalla―. Escucharé ―agregó―. Si es lo que necesitas, escucharé.

Esca bajó los ojos lentamente. Una gota caliente le cruzó la mejilla, tan rápido que ni siquiera dejó rastro y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría durado allí más de un segundo, pues el joven se pasó la mano por la cara bruscamente. No podía permitirse ni una sola gota de lluvia, bajo aquel cielo otoñal tenuemente soleado.

―Supe que no tendría paz hasta que uno de los dos muriera ―dijo y sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en un punto indefinido del suelo―. Me preparé para defender mi virtud con mi vida, me preparé para matar.

―¿Aún sabiendo que si triunfabas no solo te matarían a ti, sino también a todos los demás esclavos?

―Eso no lo sabía entonces ―admitió Esca, ensombreciéndose―. Me habría matado sin más, de haberlo sabido, si hubiese sabido que mis opciones eran aún menos de las que creía.

Miró brevemente a Marcus y este asintió. Lo estaba escuchando, pero no le pedía que se apresurara. Era su tragedia y su secreto, debía ser también su ritmo.

―La pelea fue horrenda ―continuó Esca―. ¿Has tenido alguna vez que defenderte de golpes y tajos, pero también de mordiscos y besos, al mismo tiempo?

Había alzado sus ojos hacia Marcus, pero pronto no pudo seguir esperando una respuesta. Su gesto de descompuso y su garganta sólo fue capaz de resistir exitosamente el vómito en dos conatos. El tercero lo hizo caer de rodillas, primero a él y a Marcus después.

Inseguro de si debía tocarlo o no, Marcus le puso una mano tentativa en el hombro. Fue como tocar a un potro que no ha sido domado aún y que este pareciera sacudir la piel del lomo. Pero no hubo más resistencia que esa, así es que extendió y aseguró el contacto, mientras sucesivas arcadas sacudían el esbelto torso.

―Vamos al arroyo ―le dijo, tomándolo del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Esca se hizo soltar de un tirón y volvió a sentarse en la roca. Marcus se sentó frente a él.

―No pude matarlo ―murmuró el brigante―. Nos descubrieron antes y nos separaron. Yo… yo ofrecí mi cuello. Mi padre me había hecho prometer que viviría, que ese era mi juramento de honor, vivir, pero entonces yo todavía tenía su saliva y la sensación de sus dientes en la piel. Mi honor estaba mancillado y solo quería morir. Me dijeron que lo que correspondía era torturar y matar a todos los esclavos de la familia, pero mi nueva domina se opuso. Le tenía cariño a su esclava personal y no quería que muriera. Y no me cortaron el cuello. Solo me engrillaron y me vendieron al ludus.

Ambos guardaron silencio, dejando por unos instantes que los sonidos del bosque lo ocuparan todo.

―Por eso no combatiste al gladiador ―murmuró Marcus, alzando unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Cómo te odié cuando me salvaste. ―El tono era apenas contenido, como menos contención tenía el agua en sus ojos―. Pero mi madre siempre decía que nada era en vano si se aprendía algo. Así es que… supongo que valió la pena.

―Esca, amigo, estoy tan apenado, lo siento tanto.

―Sé que para ustedes estas cosas son normales. Los esclavos son lo que son… de hecho, yo también crecí en una casa en la que había siervos y debo haber tenido algún hermano bastardo. Tú ahora me pides disculpas, pero tal vez unos días atrás no me las habrías pedido.

Marcus abrió más los ojos. Esca estaba dando en el clavo.

―Yo soy ahora un hombre libre… ―La voz del joven se quebró―. Pero soy exactamente la misma persona que era cuando era esclavo. Merezco una disculpa ahora, pero no la merecía entonces.

Marcus cerró los ojos, haciendo que se le deslizaran las lágrimas.

―Ustedes solo se follan a sus inferiores. El que la mete sigue siendo hombre, al que se la meten deja de serlo y se vuelve infame… Así es que, Marcus… si tú sientes…

Marcus sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

―Lo creas o no… te entiendo ―dijo―. Años atrás, cuando ingresé al ejército… hubo un oficial…

Esca le clavó los ojos y esta vez fue Marcus el que habló evitando su mirada.

―Es crimen, al interior del ejército, ¿lo sabes? ―Lo miró de reojo, pero continuó, con voz temblorosa―. Pero a este tipo parecía no importarle. Era legado de la legión, creyó que su cargo y sus conexiones lo protegerían. Y fue así, la mayor parte del tiempo, por eso tuve miedo de hablar. Yo lo rechazaba, cada vez y, aunque sabía que podría acusarlo, no lo hacía porque no quería que más ignominia se asociara a mi nombre. Pero, al final… la cadena no se cortó en mi eslabón sino en otro. Cuando otro joven recluta asesinó al legado y luego se suicidó, se supo en el campamento que yo no había sido el único en el que este hombre había estado interesado. Así es que… Nunca te lo pediría, nunca lo intentaría ―concluyó, con vehemencia―. Porque tienes razón: nunca seríamos iguales.

Esca asintió limpiándose los pómulos con rapidez. Pareció ligeramente más relajado.

―Pero, hay una cosa que te debo, amigo ―agregó Marcus, haciendo que su compañero volviera a tensarse―. Y esa es honestidad, después de todo lo que me has contado. Años atrás, cuando yo era un niño, recuerdo un banquete en mi casa, en el cual hubo un gran escándalo. Creo que uno de los invitados se emborrachó y le faltó al respeto a mi madre. A pesar de que el tipo se disculpara, diciendo que esa no era su conducta normal, mi padre lo echó de casa, gritando, como un enajenado “in vino veritas, in vino veritas”.

Marcus hizo una pausa y Esca lo miró interrogativamente.

―¿Qué tiene que ver…?

―El vino revela cosas que están realmente en nosotros ―Marcus lo interrumpió hablando rápidamente y con serenidad―. La fiebre funciona en parte como el vino, así es que has de saber que no me eres indiferente. He estado con hombres antes, sé evaluar el atractivo. Y tú lo tienes.

Esca palideció. Movió los labios como para decir algo, pero se abstuvo.

―A la sazón, te admiro y has hecho mucho por mí. Podría hasta enamorarme…

El liberto tornó a mirar al suelo.

―Pero no ocurrirá nada, me gustan más las mujeres ―agregó Marcus, y una sonrisa se adivinaba en su voz.

Su amigo alzó unos ojos serios.

―Nunca dejarás de ser un romano, ¿cierto?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Vuelves a hablar como si yo no tuviera nada que decir en lo que pasará o dejará de pasar ―El joven se puso de pie, y el fuego volvía a alumbrar sus ojos.

―No fue eso lo que quise decir ―articuló Marcus, parándose también―. Me disculpo de nuevo… yo…

―¿Tú? ¡Tú! ―Esca comenzó a dar pasos sin rumbo, con los puños apretados―. ¿Qué hay de mí?

La intensa mirada que el liberto le clavó hizo que Marcus se detuviera en lo que fuera a decir o incluso a pensar.

―Mi vida fue destruida antes de que recibiera mi iniciación como guerrero. Mi tribu desapareció antes de que pudiera casarme, incluso antes de que pudiera comprometerme ―la vehemencia en el tono del joven iba aumentando―. Luego viví en los bosques, sin una sola alma humana a mi alrededor y después vino la esclavitud, la desnudez y la desesperanza. No puedes crear lazos con nadie y posteriormente, aunque hubiera querido, siempre estaba la sombra de la familia de Crasus y de lo que me hicieron… ―El rubor comenzaba a teñirle las mejillas―. Tú dices que has estado con hombres y dices que te gustan más las mujeres y te felicito, ¡bien por ti, que tienes esa libertad! Yo no la tengo, nunca la he tenido y, francamente, no sé si la tendré.

―Esca…

―Así es que, ¿sabes lo que te pido? Si es que quieres dejar todo esto atrás, más vale que no volvamos a hablar del tema, ¿está bien?

Marcus estaba atónito. Diversas alternativas pasaron por su mente, desde echarse a reír, o a llorar, o hablarle al pobre Esca de lo que se había perdido, o animarlo, pues ya encontraría a una mujer a la cual hacer su esposa, ahora que era libre.

―Está bien ―dijo finalmente, extendiendo su mano, pues ninguna de las alternativas era la correcta―. ¿Me perdonarías todo este lío?

Con los brazos cruzados, Esca lo miró de reojo.

―¿Puedo poner una condición? ―preguntó, con severidad.

―La que sea ―se apresuró a decir Marcus, bajando la mano.

―Ponte bien de una vez, ¿vale? ―prorrumpió, descruzando los brazos y enfrentando a su ex amo―. Para ser un miles pomposus, eres más bien una delicada florecita.

―¿Florecita? ¿Yo?

―Doscientas libras de puros geranios ―reafirmó Esca, buscando el brazo del romano para estrechárselo, con una sonrisa asomándose a sus ojos y a la comisura de sus labios.

Marcus protestó algo más en broma y rio junto a su amigo, mientras levantaban sus cosas para irse. Pero, en su fuero interno, mucho de lo dicho esa mañana comenzó a resonar con fuerza. El mejor amigo que pudiera encontrar en su vida, había sido esclavo, su esclavo. Pero ahora él también sabía lo que era estar sometido y todo había adquirido un sentido nuevo, y diferente. Como muchos otros, Esca merecía algo mejor que solo las cicatrices, visibles e invisibles, de lo que le había ocurrido. Y el trabajaría para ayudarle a encontrarlo, así como Esca le había ayudado a encontrar el águila. Esa era una promesa.


End file.
